


Grief

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [18]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Reno being sensitive for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: When Cissnei was still shaken by Zack's death, taking her mind off him turned out to be quite the challenge.
Relationships: Cissnei & Reno (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386493
Kudos: 2





	Grief

_ Snap _ . Reno looked up from his monitor and the mission plan he was preparing when he heard the sound of a pencil breaking behind him. As he wasn’t too focused on his work anyway, he used the distraction to turn around to the source of the sound and saw Cissnei sitting at her workplace diagonally behind him, tightly gripping the pencil she’d just broken into two halves, absentmindedly staring at her own screen. “Ya okay there?” Reno asked, giving her a questioning look. When he didn’t get a reply for a few seconds, he took the plastic sharpener he had lying around on his desk and threw it her way, hitting her shoulder with it. “Yo, Ciss.” He nodded to the pencil when she finally looked up and his way. “Ya alright?” he repeated once again.  
Obviously Cissnei hadn’t noticed at all that she’d just broken it, because after she’d eyed the pencil parts she mouthed a quiet “oh” and then looked at Reno, who knew that she hadn’t been listening, but was able to guess what he’d been asking her. “Oh yeah, I’m fine… I’m fine…” she muttered and quickly threw the two pencil pieces into the waste bin next to her desk - as if to conceal that she’d been completely distracted and not able to concentrate on her work lately.  
“Huh… Doesn’t look like that t’me, but ‘kay,” Reno commented with a shrug. “If ya say so...” While nobody mentioned it, all Turks working closely together with Cissnei knew she had been fond of the SOLDIER 1st Class who’d been reported dead two weeks ago - Zack Fair. Gaia, Reno himself had been part of the rescue team who should have tried to find him - boss’s order - but they’d been too late. He watched her zoning out again and, untypically for him, sighed. Reno liked the girl - they went through their Turk training together, and as both of them were pretty much the same age, they’d come up with quite some mischief during that time. Due to that, out of all the rookies, they’d been known as the trouble-makers of their bunch. Ah, those had been good times.  
“Yo, Ciss,” he started again. “Wanna go grab a drink? It’s already late and ya look like ya need some distraction,” Reno suggested, but saw Cissnei shake her head. “I’m not in the mood,” she told him, and that caused Reno to frown. “Since when are ya refusing free drinks? Ya always were the first one joining parties and other outings,” Reno teased, trying for a more lighthearted conversation.  
“Reno, not the right moment,” she tried to tell him off, while knowing full well that they were both equally stubborn. Reno opened his mouth to add another comment to convince her, but was cut off. “Just accept it, okay?” Then Cissnei gave him a sad smile. “I appreciate your concern, though,” she told him, “but this is something where I’ll need time alone, nothing else.”  
Reno nodded thoughtfully, and then grabbed his stuff to leave for the day. When he passed Cissnei’s desk, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly before he left without another word.

\-------

The next day, Cissnei arrived at work, only to find a small potted plant on her desk (which Reno had left before he went on the mission Tseng had sent him on early that morning). A small smile crossed her lips when she read the memo attached to it, with just two words of his chicken scratch of handwriting: “Cheer up! :)” 


End file.
